


Breaking to Saddle [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Boot Worship, Dom!Karkat, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, First Time Topping, Foot Fetish, Humiliation kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sequel, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat takes his time; this trick he has learned from several drill sergeants and then from being a drill sergeant, and learned well. When you're not sure what the fuck to do with a subordinate, take your time thinking it out. There is almost no way they will notice you're completely lost at sea: they'll be too busy freaking out. It's a technique he could have used more of when he was a kid.</p><p>He really has no idea what to do with the guy.<br/>--<br/>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/594232">Uniform Kink [PODFIC]</a>, a pesterlog/cybersex fic in which Karkat accidentally gets Equius hot under the collar with mentions of the uniform that comes with his promotion, and then decides to run with it.<br/>--<br/>Now with Equius POV epilogue! 2000% more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking to Saddle [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking to Saddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878132) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 
  * Inspired by [Uniform Kink [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594232) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Breaking%20to%20Saddle.mp3) | 53:22 | 49.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/breaking-to-saddle) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
